fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura (Chapter)/Script
Chapter 22: Sakura Opening (The Nohrian Royals run to the top of a hill and finding Fort Jinya the other side. The scene then transitions) *'Azura': This is it... Fort Jinya. This is essentially Hoshido's front line. It's rumored to be impregnable. Seizing it is tantamount to conquering Hoshido. We must not fail. *'Corrin': *sigh* Of course it's impregnable. Why is it never easy? *'Azura': We should brace ourselves. We will likely be battling people we know in there. *'Corrin': I'm ready. We've made it this far... There's no turning back now. It's just like Xander said. No matter who we lose...or who we end up hurting... We must do what we must do to bring peace to this war-torn land. *'Azura': You're right. Even if I must defeat the siblings I grew up with... It is for a higher purpose. Neither of us should regret the events to come. We're in this together, Corrin. I will follow you to the end. *'Corrin': Thank you, Azura. Your support gives me strength. Well, there’s no reason to postpone this any longer. The soldiers inside have likely already realized we're here. We should attack first, before they do. Let's go. (Scene transitions) *'Yukimura': Lady Sakura, what are you still doing here? You must escape! NOW! *'Sakura': Wh-what's the matter, Yukimura? You're out of breath! *'Yukimura': Milady, you must stop healing our soldiers and retreat. There isn't a moment to lose. Lord/Lady Corrin and his/her army are outside the fort, preparing for battle. *'Sakura': Corrin's here? ...I see. Then I will j-join the fight. *'Yukimura': You don't know what you're saying. You need to get back to the castle right— *'Sakura': I WILL NOT LEAVE! *'Yukimura': L-Lady Sakura?! *'Sakura': I'm sorry, Yukimura. I know you're only looking out for me. But I'm no longer a powerless princess. I will f-fight for my kingdom. I refuse to leave these soldiers behind and be the only one who escapes! Please, Yukimura. P-please try to understand. *'Yukimura': Lady Sakura... *sigh* My word, what to do? Lord Ryoma would kill me for this, but... If it means that much to you to stay, then I shall not force you to retreat. But only if you allow me to arrange for your protection. We shall fight together. *'Sakura': Th-thank you, Yukimura. Battle Begins Against Hana Pre-Battle vs. Corrin *'Hana': You're finally here, Lord/Lady Corrin! I am Hana, Lady Sakura's retainer. I'll have your head on a platter! *'Corrin': Huh?! *'Hana': I could never, ever forgive you after what you did to Lady Mikoto! You tried to destroy Hoshido, and you made Lady Sakura sad... Do you have any idea how many nights she cried herself to sleep over you?! That's why I won't be satisfied... Not until I kill you myself! *'Corrin': Um...are you crying? *'Hana': Sh-shut up! Samurai don't cry! You're just trying to distract me! I won't cry and I won't lose! You won't hurt my beloved Sakura ever again! You absolutely WILL NOT make it past me. You won't, you won't, you won't!! Defeated Against Subaki Pre-Battle vs. Corrin *'Subaki': Lord/Lady Corrin, I presume? The sweet, wonderful, mysterious-yet-charming big brother/sister of Lady Sakura? It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance. *'Corrin': Erm... Come again? *'Subaki': Oh, Lady Sakura said those things about you after you two met. She wouldn't stop saying those things, as it were. Even after you left. As her retainer, I make it my business to remember such details. *'Corrin': Sakura... She really said all that? *'Subaki': Yes. She seems to have nothing but the highest opinion of you. She was devastated after you betrayed her. *'Corrin': ... *'Subaki': Worry not. All will be as it should once I send you to your grave. I cannot bear to ever see that sad look in her eyes again. The one YOU caused. So, shall we begin? Defeated Against Sakura Pre-Battle vs. Corrin *'Sakura': Corrin! *'Corrin': Sakura... I didn’t expect you to be here. But if you insist on blocking our way, I won't back down. *'Sakura': I know... And I know I probably can't w-win against you, either. But as a princess, I have to at least try to protect my kingdom! So, r-ready your sword. It's time to battle! *'Corrin': As you wish. *'Sakura': This is the first time we'll really be fighting, B-brother/S-sister. I wish...we were fighting side by side instead... vs. Azura *'Sakura': Azura! *'Azura': Sakura... I'm surprised to see you here. When did you learn to fight? *'Sakura': After M-Mother died, I began training, so I could protect the ones I love. I won't let anyone get past me - not even you! *'Azura': I see. I always knew you would grow into a strong woman. I'm happy to see you like this, Sakura. Whatever happens, I'm proud of you. *'Sakura': Azura... *sniff... sniff... * My... sister... *'Azura': Don't cry, Sakura. This is a battlefield, and we are at war. Ready your weapon, dear Sister. Show me how strong you've become. *'Sakura:' *sniff* OK! Let's b-begin! Defeated Against Yukimura Pre-Battle vs. Corrin *'Yukimura': I will defend this fort and Hoshido, until death if I must. Though seeing us fight would have destroyed Lady Mikoto, it must be so. *'Corrin': This is not how I would have wanted this to end either, Yukimura. But here we are... So brace yourself! Defeated After Battle (From a distance, Corrin and Xander are speaking to the remaining Hoshidan forces) *'Xander': Listen well, Hoshidan army. This fort belongs to Nohr now! To fight back would be futile. Throw down your weapons and surrender! Do as I say, and the lives of all remaining soldiers will be spared! (The camera closes in on the Yukimura, Sakura and the Hoshidans) *'Yukimura': Bah! I'm afraid we've been outmatched. We have no choice... None who remain are in any shape to continue this battle. The wisest path open to us is to surrender and live to fight another day... *'Sakura': I'm s-so sorry... I should have... If only I were... *'Yukimura': Nonsense, Lady Sakura. You fought bravely, I am quite proud of you. The same goes for you two, Subaki and Hana. *'Subaki': Yukimura... This cannot be happening... *'Hana': *sniff* We really lost...didn't we? *'Yukimura': Yes, I'm afraid so. But we are still alive. As long as we live, so does our cause. Let us lay down our weapons now. It's time to surrender. There's no reason for any more blood to be shed on these stones. *'Sakura': *sniff* Y-you're right Yukimura. It's over... (The camera returns to Xander) *'Xander': Hoshidan army! This is the last time I will repeat myself. The Nohrian army has claimed this fort for our own. Surrender now and— *'Yukimura': We heard you the first time, Crown Prince of Nohr. *'Xander': Then you should have responded sooner, lest I mistake your silence for cowardice. Or do you still intend to fight the inevitable? (Camera changes back to Yukimura) *'Yukimura': No, we do not. You have won. The Hoshidan army surrenders. All remaining soldiers have been instructed to lay down their weapons. We do so in good faith that you will, at the least, spare our princess... *'Xander': You have made the right choice. Your fallen queen would be proud. In return, I promise that your princess and your troops will be spared. Soldiers! Bind the prisoners! But under no circumstances are they to be harmed! (A pair of soldiers walks past Xander) *'Nohrian': Yes, milord! *'Yukimura': Ugh... *'Sakura': ... (They return and walk past Corrin, while bringing Sakura and Yukimura with them) *'Corrin': Sakura, Yukimura... Please forgive me. I know it seems cruel, but this is the only way to end this awful war once and for all. I know you don't understand now... But perhaps one day... (A weapon strike is heard in the distance) *'Hoshidan': GYAAAAAA!! *'Corrin': Huh?! (Scene transitions) *'Hans': HA! Is this really all you Hoshidan rats are capable of? Pathetic! *'Corrin': Hans! What are you doing here?! *'Yukimura': What is the meaning of this?! You swore to spare our soldiers' lives if we surrendered! *'Sakura': No, please! I need to heal them right away or th-they'll... Please untie my hands! I swear I won't try to escape! PLEASE, let me help them!! *'Iago': I'm afraid I cannot allow that, princess of Hoshido. *'Corrin': Iago! *'Iago': Ah, if it isn't Prince/Princess Corrin! My, how easily you seized this fort. What a truly impressive display of brute force! King Garon will certainly shower praise upon you for this grand triumph. *'Corrin': I could not care less about praise right now, Iago. What is the meaning of this?! *'Iago': We were just SO worried about our young prince/princess! We came to help. Now that we're here, just leave the messy part to us. General Hans here is all too eager to put these sorry Hoshidans out of their misery. *'Corrin': No, you monster! Those soldiers already surrendered! The battle is won! I will not allow you to take the lives of unarmed soldiers. Stand down, NOW. *'Iago': Oh dear, how awkward. You may wish for us to stand down, but you see... *'Hans': Die, die, DIE!! (Another strike is heard) *'Hoshidan': AAAHHHH!! *'Hoshidan': GAAAHHHH!! *'Sakura': NOOO! Please, stop it! Don't kill anyone else—I beg of you! *sob* Please... *'Corrin': That's ENOUGH, Iago! I order you to stop this madness! *'Xander': Damn you, insolent fool! Stop with this cruelty now, or so help me, I will kill you myself! *'Iago': What?! You can't be serious, Lord Xander! *'Xander': I am not known to make light of serious matters, Iago. I refuse to harbor a cruel and spineless general in the proud Nohrian army. As crown prince, I will not hesitate to strike you down for the honor of Nohr. *'???': Not today, Xander. Stand down. *'Xander': No... It cannot be! *'Garon': ... *'Xander': Father... *'Garon': My orders have been given. I will not allow anyone, even my own child, to disobey. *'Corrin': But, Father! Xander was just— *'Garon': Did I not make myself clear?! Disobey and die! *'Corrin': ... ...Y-yes, Father. *'Xander': ...Under...stood. *'Garon': Good. Let that be the end of it. *'Yukimura': Liars! Cowards! Filthy Nohrian scum! I will never forgive you for this! NEVER! You're all monsters! Demons! DEVILS!! *'Sakura': *sob* H-how could this...happen... They were supposed to be safe... This is... It's just too cruel! *'Garon': You've done well, my children. Hoshido is as good as conquered. I am proud of you. *'Corrin': ... ... Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script